


Meeting Of The Wives

by flickawhip



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily meets Victoria again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Of The Wives

Victoria flinches as she makes her way out to the other woman. She knows why the woman is here, they each think that the other is 'the other woman' in the relationship. They met out on her bedroom balcony, Victoria stands looking at the other woman, this woman who is a corpse and yet she seems just as lost and confused. Victoria hesitates, then reaches a hand out to Emily. Emily takes her hand, allows herself to be drawn closer. She is silent, waiting. She has always been the one to speak first but this time she doesn't know what to say. Victoria's touch is gentle on her cheek and her eyes flicker closed, the kiss that follows is soft, tender and meaningful. Perhaps they can share the husband, if not, maybe they can leave him behind. She's willing to wait... she has forever now.


End file.
